1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for aircraft and, more particularly, to an anti-theft device formed as a wheel chock adapted to be locked to various wheel components, thereby preventing rotation of the wheel in the simplest manner possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the aircraft industry, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for protecting the non-commercial type of aircraft from being stolen.
Several types of devices have been employed to protect these aircraft from unauthorized use. However, when dealing with what is known as the "professional" thief, a satisfactory device is yet to be made available as a positive anti-theft device against such thefts.
Thefts of parked airplanes from airport aprons and parking areas within an airport is widespread. Expert thieves have little or no problem getting aircraft started without the use of keys, etc. It has become a very serious problem, particularly along cities and towns which are located near foreign borders, such as found between the State of California and the country of Mexico.
Thus, aircraft of the two, four and six passenger type, particularly Centurion 210, Cessna 200 and Cherokee 6, are time and again found to be the particular choices of thieves.
Accordingly, the present invention as herein described is so designed as to provide an answer to the above and will show how such problems have been overcome.